Even the dead cry
by trekkie02
Summary: Ma version à moi de la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 5 - A ne surtout pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ça pourrai vous gâcher le plaisir ...ou le déplaisir, c'est selon.


EVEN THE DEAD CRY

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Deprime ! On réécrit l'histoire !

**Spoilers:** La saison 5 ( à ne surtout pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu la fin ! ça vous gâcherai le plaisir… ou le déplaisir !)

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi et je n'ai rien touché … patin couffin etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** Vu que j'ai détesté la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 5… Désolée pour ceux qui ont aimé, mais perso je trouvais que ça collait pas du tout aux perso (Dean et Lisa …pitié ! ) Sans compter les incohérences et les trous laisser sans conclusions. Voilà ! Donc une tite ficlette très courte juste pour changer les dernières scènes, mais pas forcément pour expliquer tout ce qui me déplaît dans cet épisode. Donc cette histoire commence juste au moment où Sam finit d'exploser la tronche de son frère contre l'impala.

Sans bêta sur ce coup là, trop pressée de la poster, donc si vous avez des critiques sur l'orthographe, le style ou la grammaire (attention parfois cela peut être juste par licence poétique!) ma faute!

**

* * *

**

**Il allait définitivement en terminer avec lui… juste un dernier coup… un dernier geste et ce qui le retenait encore allait céder, juste une dernière fois, et ce serai la mort de Dean Winchester ! songea Lucifer, souriant intérieurement aux hurlements silencieux de son hôte devant ce que son corps infligeait à son frère.**

**-« Sam, tout va bien. ... Je suis là… Je ne t'abandonne pas…Je ne t'abandonne pas…» articula le tas de chairs tuméfiées alors qu'il levait le poing qui le libérerai définitivement de l'âme humaine encore en lui.**

**Ils avaient perdus … il avait crut qu'il serai assez fort, ils l'avaient crut… **_**Pardonnes moi, Dean… je suis pas assez fort … pardonnes moi….**_**Pleura l'âme de Sam, les yeux dans ceux de son frère que Lucifer s'apprêtait à tuer. Il allait lui donner le coup de grâce… Il allait tuer son frère, il allait remplir la prophétie… Sam tuerai Dean. Peu importe qu'il n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur son propre corps …peu importe quelle âme donnerai le coup final… il était celui qui avait causé tout cela, il avait choisit. Songea-t-il, observant la scène depuis son propre corps, souffrant de l'état de son frère, des blessures que son corps lui avait infligé. Gonflé, tuméfié, le visage de Dean n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain, il sentit son poing se lever, il était incapable de continuer à regarder son frère souffrir plus longtemps, incapable de le regarder mourir de sa main. Submerger par la douleur de Sam, Lucifer détourna un instant son regard du visage de sa victime. **

**Les rayons de soleil qui s'accrochaient aux fenêtres de la voiture, dessinant avec précision l'ombre d'un soldat de plastique abandonné dans le cendrier de la portière, victime esseulée d'une guerre imaginaire depuis longtemps oubliée heurtèrent l'âme de Sam. Les images de ses souvenirs envahissant son esprit, effaçant jusqu'à la conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.**

**Dean et lui gravant leur initiale dans le bois de la banquette…Dean et lui chassant… Dean et lui … L'amour de son frère, la seule constante de sa vie… « **_**Sam, tout va bien. ... Je suis là… Je ne t'abandonne pas…Je ne t'abandonne pas…**_**» Son frère ! L'homme agonisant sous ses mains, celui qui l'avait élevé, aimé, qui jamais ne l'avait abandonné, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait encore endurer. L'homme qui venait de lui offrir une chance…un point d'ancrage…quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose que Lucifer ne pourrai jamais lui prendre, jamais effacer. Son frère !**

**-« Tout va bien, Dean…** **Ca va aller…** **Je le tiens. » articula Sam en reprenant difficilement possession de son propre corps, avant de lancer les anneaux à terre et commencer l'incantation. **

**-« Ca ne va pas se finir comme ça ! » explosa soudain la voix d'Adam à quelques mètres de lui alors que le gouffre s'ouvrait à ses pieds, réveillant soudain l'appétit de combat de Lucifer.**

**-« Dean… » souffla-t-il, le regard fixé sur le corps de son frère affaissé, y cherchant la force de résister, aux vagues de colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Sentant déjà Lucifer reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il devait plonger avant que Michael ne l'atteigne. Avant que le combat ne reprenne.**

**Sam… Sam avait besoin de lui, songea Dean, luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance, face à la douleur. Sam qui avait empêché Lucifer de finir le travail. Sam qui avait choisit de se sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent vaincre. Sam qu'il aurait dût protéger et qu'il n'avait pas su… **_**Je ne t'abonnerai pas, Sam **_**aurait-t-il voulu pouvoir articuler, la douleur irradiant de sa mâchoire brisée ne lui laissant aucunes illusions sur sa capacité à parler à cet instant. **_**Non je ne t'abandonnerai pas Sammy… ensemble… **_** Péniblement, mais plus rapidement qu'il ne s'en serai crut capable, il se releva, titubant vers son petit frère, avec comme seule idée en tête « **_**Protéger Sammy**_** », les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, songea-t-il amèrement, avec un sourire ironique qui n'atteignit pas ses lèvres alors qu'il s'effondrai plus ou moins entre les bras de son frère, réussissant à se maintenir debout en se raccrochant au épaules de Sam. Une chance que son petit frère ait tellement grandit.**

**-« Ensemble. » réussit il à articuler malgré ses os fracturés, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam. Essayant de lui transmettre le peu de force qui lui restait. **

**-« Ensemble. » répéta Sam, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant étrangement calme. Il aurait dût être terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Mais il savait que Dean ne l'abandonnerai pas, il l'avait toujours sut. Dean avait refusé de lui promettre dans la voiture… Il avait toujours refusé d'abandonner… de l'abandonner. Dean était la seule personne qu'il aurait suivi en enfer, la seule personne qu'il aurai crut s'il lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient sauter tout les deux dans le gouffre et en s'en sortir… « Ensemble. » souffla-t-il une dernière fois, avant qu'ils ne se laissent tomber dans la cage de Lucifer ….ensemble. **

**-« NOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla de Michael de rage, en les atteignant trop tard pour les retenir, frappant le sol des poings de son hôte. « Je dois combattre mon frère !...** **Ici et maintenant !** **C'est mon destin ! » continua-t-il à s'égosiller. «C'est la volonté de mon père ! »**

**-« Ne préjuge pas de ce que Père peut vouloir ! » gronda la voix inattendue de Cas' derrière lui. Il ignorait pourquoi Dieu l'avait ramené. Dean et Sam n'étaient plus. Quelques secondes auparavant, il n'était plus que quelques morceaux de chair éparpillées aux grés du vent, sans même une âme pour voir les derniers instants de ses protégés, voir le dernier sacrifice de ceux qui avait déjà tout donné. Et soudain, il se tenait debout, regardant ce frère qu'il idolâtrait autrefois sentant son admiration disparaître doucement ne laissant place qu'à un vide immense, remplit petit à petit par un vague mépris envers ce frère aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas lui rageant contre le sol parce qu'on lui avait pris son combat, alors que deux âmes plus pures que les leurs avaient préférée la damnation éternelle à la déchirure de s'affronter. **

**Leur père avait certainement ses raisons pour le ramener, songea-t-il sentant la force de son nouveau corps l'envahir par vagues, peut être tout n'était il pas fini… Il sentit l'espoir jaillir en lui à l'idée que Dieu les avait peut être ramené, eux aussi. Peut être…**

**-« Tu n'a aucuns ordres à me donner ! » grogna Michael en se relevant « Tu n'es personne ! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. « Tout juste un ange de second classe »**

**Secouant doucement la tête Castiel, se détourna de lui, sans lui répondre pour se pencher sur le corps inanimé de Bobby. Michael n'avait rien compris. Il croyait encore que tout ça était écrit que c'était leur destin … « Bobby ? » souffla-t-il en touchant doucement le front du vieil homme. **

**-« Cas' ? » sursauta brusquement celui-ci, s'éveillant d'entre les morts. « Qu'est ce que… Dean ? Sam ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement. **

**Incapable de lui répondre l'ange secoua doucement la tête, déniant l'espoir qu'il lisait dans le regard clair du chasseur. **

**A l'idée que ses garçons n'étaient plus, Bobby sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce foutu emplumé aurai peut être mieux fait de le laisser pourrir en terre si c'était pour le laisser vivre avec son chagrin, songea-t-il en sentant ses yeux s'embuer. **

**-« Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'impala. » lui dit tristement l'ange en l'aidant à se relever, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.**

**-« De quel droit t'occupes tu de ce singe sans poil ? » hurla Michael derrière lui, manquant d'arracher les cordes vocales d'Adam ! Comment cet ange de bas étage tout juste bon à veiller sur ces larves de mortels pouvait se croire autoriser à ressuciter les morts ! « Tu es assez intervenu ! » poursuivit-il, levant déjà la main pour punir celui qui à ses yeux outrepassait ses droits. **

**Sans même le regarder Cas' leva la main en direction de ce frère près à répondre à toute attaque.**

**Avant même que Michael n'ait le temps de canaliser son énergie et de la diriger vers l'ange rebelle, il sentit une force l'envahir, une force l'arrachant à son hôte, le déchirant de toutes parts, le réduisant au néant avant qu'il n'ait même eut le temps de comprendre d'où venait cette puissance.**

**-« C'est toi ? » souffla Bobby, en regardant alternativement Cas' et l'endroit où se tenait auparavant l'archange. Seule la trace brûlée de deux ailes immenses gravées à tout jamais sur la pelouse du cimetière, même le corps d'Adam semblait s'être évaporé l'air.**

**-« Je ne sais pas . » reconnut honnêtement l'Ange. Il ignorait s'il était responsable de la mort de Michael où si Dieu était celui qui avait régler le problème, quoi qu'il en soit, Michael n'était plus.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Les fins sont difficiles. N'importe quel crétin avec un clavier peut sortir un commencement, mais les fins sont impossibles. On essaie de boucler la boucle, mais on y arrive jamais. Les fans râleront toujours. **_

_**Il y aura toujours des trous. Et puisque c'est la fin,**_ _**ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose.**_ _**Je vous le dis, elles sont vraiment emmerdantes.**_

_**Bobby ne reverra pas Cas' durant un très long moment. Une partie de lui aurai voulu qu'il ne le ramènes pas, cette partie de lui qui pleurait Sam et Dean, cette partie de lui qui pleurait ces enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens et dont il ressentait la perte dans sa chair. Cette partie qui voudrai trouver un moyen de les ramener. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne le ferai pas. Pas parce que Castiel lui avait dit qu'il n'existait pas de moyens de les ramener, pas parce que ses garçons s'étaient peut être sacrifiés une fois de trop et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de ramener…Non. Simplement parce que comme Castiel, il pensait que si Dieu avait ramené l'ange et lui avait permit de le ramener lui..alors…alors il existait peut être une chance… une minuscule chance pour qu'ils les aient ramenés eux aussi…quelque part.**_

_**Difficile à dire.**_ _**Mais à mon avis, c'était un test...**_ _**Pour Sam et Dean.**_ _**Et je pense qu'ils l'ont réussi.**_ _**Contre le bien, le mal,**_ _**Les Anges, les Diables, le destin, et Dieu lui-même…**_ _**Ils ont fait leur choix**_. _**La famille. C'est certain…Les fins sont difficiles.**_ _**Rien n'a vraiment de fin,**_

_**n'est-ce pas ?**_

**Se renfonçant dans son siège Chuck relut une dernière fois ce qu'il venait de taper sur son écran. Le point final aux évangiles des Winchester, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que du début… après tout les évangiles ont souvent plusieurs livres, songea-t-il en sauvegardant son texte avant de l'envoyer à son éditeur.**

**Eh oui, même Dieu à besoin d'un éditeur… pensa-t-il rejoignant enfin son jardin.**

**

* * *

**

**-« On peut pas débarquer comme ça ! On va lui filer une attaque ! » murmura la plus grande des deux ombres alors qu'ils atteignaient le porche de Bobby. **

**-« Il a le cœur solide ! » lui rétorqua son compagnon, ses yeux verts luisants sous la lumière de la lampe qui éclairait le porche. « Et t'as une meilleure idée toi ? » ajouta-t-il, alors que l'ampoule au-dessus d'eux commençait à clignoter.« ça, ça va vraiment devenir chiant ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant de la main l'ampoule qui venait de s'éteindre.**

**-« Dean, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on vient de passer un certain temps en bas ! » lui répondit jeune homme à ses côtés. **

**-« Ouais, et ben pas à ça ! » lui répondit-il « Franchement, Sam, toi et moi on sait qu'on est pas …enfin qu'on… c'est vrai quoi regarde nous ! » commença-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. « On est les mêmes qu'avant ! ... » continua-t-il « … oui, enfin à quelques détails près ! » ajouta-t-il en réponse au reniflement méprisant de son petit frère.**

**-« Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Bobby nous laisserai nous expliquer avant de nous tirer dessus. » soupira Sam en levant la main pour frapper à la porte du chasseur.**

**FIN.**

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur:** C'est promis j'ai pas oublié le chapitre 3 de It's Alive, c'est juste que cette fin me tarabustait depuis 2 semaines (et ça fait aussi 2 semaines que j'ai envie de faire filer un coup de pompe où je pense à Kripke pour avoir osé faire une fin aussi baclée!) Donc voilà. Si vous avez aimé ... ou pas d'ailleurs (toutes critiques est bonne à prendre... mais je vous déconseille les insultes quand même, j'suis pas suceptible, mais j'ai pas bon caractère ^^ ) le bouton est en bas.**  
**


End file.
